A Match Made At School
by IRuleEverything101
Summary: Ivan was just a 'normal' student when Amelia started coming to school. Then she turns the whole place upside down! With an Russian after her and an over-protective Brit always with her, hows she gonna have any fun? RussFEMAmer!
1. Chapter 1

**Aki: This is what happens when I sleep too long. This was a dream I had, so I'm not sure if it'll become a real fic. but if you leave reviews, it might. This features Amelia(from LL) as America! YAY!**

**Ages:**

**Amelia, Mattie, Ravis,Im Yong Soo, Natalya- 15**

**Toris, Elizaveta, Eduard, Kiku, Feliciano, Lovino- 19**

**Feliks, Roderich-17**

** Arthur, BTT, Yao-18 **

**Ivan- however old he wants to be XD**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ivan Braginski liked to think he was a normal person. He does the same things that normal people do, like run from your little sister that wants to rape you, and try to get the attention of an older sister that tries to avoid you, and let's not forget have three 'friends' that tremble at the sight of you.

…

Okay, so normal might not be the right word, but exactly who is normal at Gakuen Hetalia?

Our story begins one the fifth of September, while he was a senior (for about the 2th time).

* * *

"It's been awfully quiet today." Ivan said to one f his few 'friends', Toris. The two were walking to Algebra class, the only one they had together, on the third day of school. It was a crisp autumn day, with the sun shining and the birds chirping and the colorful leaves raining down on anyone that had the fortune of walking under them, and a girl in one such tree. Ah, the glories of nature.

Wait, what?

Ivan looked again at that particular tree and there was indeed a girl there. He stopped as he continued to stare at her. She was just sitting there, in the uniform and not at all caring that said item of clothing was inching higher every time she attempted to get comfortable on her tree branch. After a moment where she was completely still and not paying attention to her surroundings, while Ivan was convinced that if she moves one more time that he would be in panty land, they heard two voices.

"Amelia!"

"I-Ivan?"

Ivan looked to the right, surprised, to see Toris and the student body president, Arthur Kirkland, walking towards him and the mysterious tree girl.

"Geronimo!" Came from above him. He took a step back to get a better look, but instead got an arm full of the mysterious tree girl. "Whoops. Sorry." She said. He just stared at her. _'A tree-top beauty?'_ he thought, not even thinking of putting her down.

"Do you mind?" She asked raising an eyebrow after a full minute of Ivan just holding her.

"Oh, yes." He said setting her down. She was instantly swept upon by the president. He grabbed her upper arm and started dragging her towards the school. He watched as the two of them walked off until they were out of sight. _'How interesting.' _He thought as he turned to Toris.

"Who was that?"

"Um, a new student, probably." He replied. "I think we just missed Algebra." He commented as he heard the faint sound of a bell.

"That is no problem. Come." He said as he started walking again.

"Where are we going?" he asked, then saw a certain look in his eye, and hastily added, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Silly Toris, I'm walking you to your next class. You have no problem with this, da?" he looked at the trembling junior at his side with one of his nicer smiles, the one that screamed **_'Do not worry friend, I will only maim you a little and it will only hurt for a few moments. Also you are a man, da? You can handle a small amount of pain from me, Comrade.'_**

"N-no, there's no problem." Toris told him as they finally entered the school.

* * *

"I've been looking all over for you, and where do I find you? In a bloody tree!" Arthur said as he continued to drag the girl to the principal's office. The girl sighed and let the Brit finish his rant. It was no use arguing against him anyway, so why should she waste her breath? She looked around the impressive school, ignoring the man talking her left ear off. There were a few pictures of a scruffy looking man in a brightly colored suit on the walls that they passed and she wondered if this school was run by an ex-pimp. She hoped he was retired and he wasn't looking for fresh meat for his stable. The thought made a shiver go down her spine, and she wished she had brought Tony, her loyal and faithful Alaskan Husky. She had left him in her dorm after he woke her up that morning in her rush to get to the school on time, but that notion got lost as she figured she could get a minute or two of shut eye in that tree branch. On the bright side, she did meet that half cute, half creepy guy.

"—Lia! Amelia, are you listening to me?!" Arthur yelled right in her face.

"Dude, it's called a personal bubble." She told him taking a step back. "And I am totally listening to you!"

"Then what did I just say?"

"….Then what did I just say."

"You're an unbearable dolt, Amelia." He grumbled as he let her arm go.

"I lub you too, Iggy." She said with a smile. Then she looked at the door they had stopped in front of. "Uh…"

"It's the principal's office, you dolt. Knock and go inside. I'll be here waiting."

"Oh Iggy, you do care." She said giving him her best pair of goo-goo eyes.

He blushed, and quickly added "It's the responsibility of the student council president to escort the new students around. So hurry up and get it over with."

"Alright, jeez. You are such a killjoy Iggy." She said just opening the door. Before Arthur could say anything about it to her, the door slammed into place with her on the other side.

* * *

**Aki: Well, there it is...**

**On another note, I think it's funny how the first MKC my limewire plays is Russia's version. Everyone else became one with Mother Russia, da?**

**You can review if you want, I won't mind if you don't cuz I just needed to get this out of my head. And the update for Lady Liberty is like a third of the way finished. So maybe another week for that ;D Fans who wait get a bigger payoff in the end! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aki: Well, I guess people like this enough to fav it and stuff. So that means that i feel like i have to write more for you guys. I hope you like it!**

**A/N: The characters that say '19' in the first chapter are really 16! I'm too lazy to go back and change it.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Arthur didn't have to wait more than three minutes before Amelia re-emerged from the vortex which is the principal's office. She walked over to him and said "He said to let you handle everything, and that I'm excused from class today."

"That scruffy git, always pushing work at me." He mumbled. Then sighed. "C'mon. I have to get everything you'll need from the student council office."

"Yessir!" She said with a salute.

"And remember, this is a uniform school. Meaning a uniform and not…that."

She looked down at what she had on, noting her beat up Chuck Taylors** _(in red of course, cuz heroes and heroines ALWAYS wore a little bit of red), _**her baby blue thigh high covered legs that had little holes with matching red scratches from the tree bark she tried to get comfortable in and up to her denim mini skirt. Hmm, it had risen just a smidge when she landed in that cut-creepy guys arms and she hadn't bothered to try and fix it then because Arthur was so busy dragging her around. She also had on a white tank top covered with bedazzled stars which was covered by her bomber jacket that reached her hip._ 'There's nothing wrong with my clothes.'_ She thought as she followed the Brit down the hall.

After a few turns, they made it to a smaller version of the principal's door.

"Let's get this-" Arthur began but the door was pushed open from the inside.

"Arthur, have you returned to lie in my embrace?" A taller blonde asked as he held his arms open. Only, instead of facing said Englishman, he was instead facing a blonde haired blued-eyed girl with silver rimmed glassed that seemed oddly familiar. He only faltered for a moment though, and quickly said, "Ah, even better than the sight of those monstrous eyebrows is the sight of a beautiful lady such as you, mon petit ange*."

"Y-you bloody frog!" Arthur yelled as he stepped between the man spouting French and Amelia. "Who exactly has monstrous eyebrows, you twit!?"

"That was a rhetorical question, oui? If not, I have plenty of mirrors you could use to have look if you like."

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" He yelled. "AND MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Only if you agree to let me get to the lovely image behind you. Your presence is marring her beauty." Pushing past Arthur, he somehow managed to knell on one knee and grab Amelia's hand at the same time. Producing a ruby red rose from God knows where _**(I'm sure He doesn't even want to know where they come from.) **_he presented it to her.

"Une rose, pour une belle femme si elle n'est rien en caomparison vous ange*." He told her holding the rose up to her face close enough to get a whiff. "Say that I will see you tonight under the stars, were I may surround you with thousands of roses, mon angel!" He said passionately.

"Ah-CHOOO!" She sneezed at his rose, making the petals fall and scatter on and around the French man.

There was snickering behind him and he turned to Arthur laughing at him.

"You'd think"-ah-CHOO! - "That he would remember"-ah-CHOO! - "That I'm allergic to roses." AH-COOO! Amelia said as she started to rub her nose to get the pollen out. He turned back to the girl in front of him. He knew her? But how could he ever forget such an angelic face, with those shapely legs, and from what he could see from beneath the bomber jacket, that sizable chest?

Wait…bomber jacket?

"Amelia?" he asked cautiously looking the girl over once again. Before she could answer, Arthur said "Who else would it be, twit?" before pushing past him.

"Sup, Francis." She said before following Arthur inside the student council room.

"But last time I saw you, you were saying that you wanted to be a boy and for everyone to call you Alfred!" Francis said stepping inside and closing the door.

"Dude, last time you saw me, I was 6." She said walking up to the desk Arthur had sat himself at.

"B...but!" he said, and then brightened. "Ma chère Amélie, nous pouvons encore*..."

"No." both of them said. Then she said "I'm not into doing anything with cousins, anyway. To southern for my taste."

"What did you fill out for your time table?"Arthur asked trying to get some actual work done.

She dug around in her pockets for a second before pulling out a paper and hand it to him.

"There ya go Iggy. Have at it." She said before plopping down on the lounge couch. Francis tried to saddle up to her but Arthur shot him a glare that said 'Do it and die.' So he chose an armchair by the door instead.

"Advanced physics? Honors history? Advanced American literature? Are you serious?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"What? What's up?" she asked not moving. She was upside down now and didn't want to fall on her head or anything like that.

"Amélie, those are senior classes. Aren't you a freshman?" Francis asked her.

"Sophomore." She answered. "And there are class for my year in there." She was pouting now. "Like…Algebra or something. And I think… art?" she asked with a furrowed brow. "I can't remember what I put right now." She looked around. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, take a left then keep walking 'till you get to the end of the hall. It's on the right, around the corner." Arthur supplied.

"Kay. Laters." She said sliding off the couch. Francis got a slight hint of baby blue polka dots before a book hit him in the face. Amelia walked out hearing Francis complain about how Arthur messed up the best work of art in history or something along those lines. She wasn't paying them any mind at that point.

* * *

She was walking along, and just turned the corner when she saw a student passed out against a wall. All intents of finding and using a bathroom forgotten **_(how could she think about that when a helpless kid was just lying there, she's a hero after all!),_** she rushed over to him-He had on the boys uniform- and knelt down beside him.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" she asked. "Do you want me to take you to a teacher or something?"

He groaned and she got as close as she could without invading his personal space. "Are you awake? Say something kid."

Hands shot out and latched onto her chest. Mostly her boobs. As her face reddened, she heard "Wow, there bigger than my hands and everything! And I was right; they are softer that I thought! Nae jan-i neomchinaida, animyeon nae son-eiss-eulkkayo*?" he was speaking more to himself now than her, but all she could do was stare at the hands raping her chest. It was if her brain couldn't process it, but when it finally did get through, she raised a fist prepared to hit him-HARD! - And knock him off of her. Before she could do anything however, a black wok came down on his head.

"EUG!" he yelled in her face, letting go of her boobs to rub at a lump quickly forming on his head. "Aniki, why did you hit me?!"

"Why where you molesting someone AGAIN, when I told you not to, aru?" Came from above her. But she didn't bother looking, paying more attention to the boy's hands and making sure he didn't come near her boobs again.

"Because," he whined, and stood up. He struck a pose and stated loudly "All the Breast of the world belong to Im Yong Soo!"

"I'm sorry about him, aru." A hand appeared in her line of vision and she grabbed it.

"But aniki's breast are my favorites!"

"…If he ever touches you again, just hit him, aru. Hard. You've got my permission as his older brother aru. "

"I'll remember that."

"I'm Yao Wang, by the way, and you are…?"

"Deeply disturbed." She muttered, then louder "Amelia F. Jones, heroine at your service! Pleased to meet ya, bub." She dropped his hand and said "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I've got…business to attend to. Buh-bye!" she said waving over her shoulder.

* * *

**Aki: Well... Korea and China make an apearance... I like Korea, so I might keep him around X)**

**Translations: **

**Korean: Nae jan-i neomchinaida, animyeon nae son-eiss-eulkkayo- My cup runneth over, or would it be my hands? **

**French: Une rose, pour une belle femme si elle n'est rien en caomparison vous ange- A rose for a beautiful woman, but it pales in the face of an angel. Ma chère Amélie, nous pouvons encore- My dear Amelia, we can still... Mon petit ange- my little angel**

**Um... i guess if you like it you can review. thacks for reading guzies. I'm sleppy, so I know what i'm about to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aki: You all asked for it, so here it is at um...(looks at cable box) 4:21 a.m. Isn't insomnia a bitch? :D But do not fear, Limewire is keeping me company. **

**Onto the fic you waited a whole day for! **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Ignoring the whole groped by an Asian boy in the hall thing, and getting all her things from Iggy and Francis without getting involved in any of their arguments, Amelia was fine for the rest of the day. It was now her official first day of school and she was ready to face the day!

If she could wake up first, that is.

"Daddy, the hamburger thief took mines…" She muttered as she turned onto her stomach and pulled her blanket over her head. But there was something that snatched the covers off before she could get comfortable again. She made a funny little noise before grabbing at the covers and pulling them back up. They didn't reach all the way, so she tugged a little harder only to feel them get tugged back. With her eyes still closed she started a tug-o-war with whatever was trying to hold her covers hostage. "Stop…!" She whined cracking her eyes open. She saw the grey and strangely yellow blur that was Tony. He had a corner of her blanket in his jaw, and was staring at her with pale gold eyes that freaked out regular people. Like Arthur. That pansy.

"Tony, quit it. 'M tired." She mumbled to the blur. He dropped the blanket and moved to her bedside table, where her alarm clock was stationed. It was close enough so she could see the glowing numbers with minimal squinting. It said 7:45. Why was that so important? Hmm, a mystery. She should investigate more later, after the clock said something closer to 12. She looked at Tony, and asked "So?"

He gave her a stare that she could clearly see because of the color of his eyes. Then she stood up on her bed and yelled "Shit, I have 20 minutes until school starts!"

She hopped off her bed and quickly ran to the bathroom. 'Good thing I took a shower last night. She thought as she ran water over her face. Next she took her toothbrush and her travel size bottle of mouthwash. Taking a swig of mouthwash, she quickly shoved her toothbrush in her mouth **_(careful not to spill the mouthwash)_** and started to brush her teeth. After a full minute of that she spit and threw her toothbrush in the sink. She ran back to her room and grabbed first her glasses, then the uniform that hung on her closet door. Arthur was around last night to see if she was adjusting well to dorm life, since she was the only girl on her floor that didn't have a roommate. He had taken it out of the package and hung it up for her so she wouldn't have to search for it when she woke up late. That's how he said too, _'when you wake up late'_, not _'if you wake up late.' _That pansy asshole.

She threw the white blouse on and buttoned it up leaving the top to buttons open and the sleeves reaching her fingertips. Next she put on the red jumper, and frowned when its pleated skirt reached past her knee, and covered her blue and purple knee socks. She'd fix that later when she had time, but as she glanced at the clock, she saw that it was 7:56.

_'Shit, 9 minutes left.'_ She thought as she put her head threw the sweater provided by the school. It fell the same way her blouse had and the hem hit her hips. _'This is the last time I trust Iggy when he says he'll take care of it.' _She thought as she looked down at her uniform. The last piece was the neck-tie/ribbon thingy and she sure as hell wasn't wearing that. She stuffed her feet into her Chucks and looked around her room.

"Tony, where's my-" She looked at him as he brought her bomber jacket to her. "Good boy. Now how about my-" He went off and came back a second later with her messenger bag this time. She laughed and took the bag from him. "I'd be so lost without you Tony. Gotta go." She said bending to give him a kiss on his wet nose. She straightened and ran out the door saying "Don't try to use the stove this time!"

* * *

Ivan was sitting by his favorite spot in the Algebra classroom. It was in the back and right by the window, so he could see all the trees and the sky and whatever else caught his fancy at the moment. But although he was looking outside his window now,**_(because he was the only one who sat there, everyone else seemed to be afraid that particular spot for some strange reason)_** he wasn't really looking outside. His thoughts were on the tree top beauty that he had caught yesterday. He remembered she was very light, and she smelled of sunshine and nature and vanilla. It was very pleasant and the smell had stayed with him all day, always catching him off guard. Like when he was running from Natalya, and when he got a whiff and remembered how she felt in his arms, he slowed down enough for her to get her hands on him and cling to him for almost 2 hours. Or when he went to visit Raivis and Toris in their dorm last night. He wound up sitting in the corner breathing deeply for a good while.

But now he didn't even have Toris to talk to about it! Feliks had gotten a hold of him this morning in the cafeteria, and now the both of them were in front of the class together. Every once and a while when the blond flipped his hair and looked back, he seemed to have a face that said **'Nana-boo boo! I've, like got Toris back, jerk-face! So, like, ha!'** Ivan sighed and wondered if anyone would suspect him if Feliks showed up with wounds inflicted with a pipe tomorrow. Then a miracle happened. In walked his tree top beauty from yesterday, just barely making it into the classroom as the final bell rang.

"Yes, I made it!" she said and soon had the attention of everyone in the class. But instead of shying away like his Raivis or Toris, she looked at them and with her hand on her hip said "Take a picture, it last longer."

Then she looked around for an open seat. Ivan sucked in a breath. There was an empty seat next to him! _'Oh, there is a seat here, my tree top beauty! Come sit next to me, here, to my left!'_ he thought sending her silent waves of persuasion directly into her brain. But either she didn't get the message or she didn't have a brain, because she still stood there looking for a place to sit. _'Please, tree top beauty, look this way!'_ he thought again trying harder to send her the silent message.

"Like, there's a seat here new girl." Feliks said pulling out a chair in a desk that was empty in front of him.

"Oh, thanks." She said with a smile. It was a spectacular sight from what Ivan saw of it. But then she sat down and was talking to Toris and Feliks.

Ivan sighed. Maybe she just didn't get his message, or maybe he should have said something to get her attention like Feliks did. But he didn't have time to worry about that just now, the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class. Today we'll—." He stopped when he saw Amelia.

_'Don't make me stand up. Don't make me stand up. Oh God, don't make me stand up!' _she thought as he greeted her.

"Seems we have a new student joining us. Please stand up and introduce yourself, miss…?"

Amelia huffed and stood up to face the class. "It's Amelia F. Jones, heroine extraordinaire!" she said with a smile.

_'Как мило*.'_ Ivan thought as she took her seat again. _'It will be nice, getting to know my dear Amelia.' _A smile appeared on his face as his thought began to wonder, with each and every single one of them staring Amelia.

* * *

**Aki: Was that too short for you guys? Cuz I'm running on caffine and I'm about to take a Nyquil and call it quits for the night. lol.**

**Like I said before if you liked it, leave a review. No preasure, guys :D**

**Translations: _Как мило- How cute._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aki: This would've been out last night, but I just downloaded Enzai, and I got an hour of sleep after I turned my laptop off. XD If you don't know what Enzai is, you've GOT to look it up! If you like yaoi then you'll love it...sorta.**

**Anyway!**

**I found I really like writing creeperRussia and obliviousAmerica! Also, I like writing Korea! I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"OH, I wish I was an Oscar Mayer wiener, cuz that is what I'd truly like to beeee~." Amelia sang as she walked to her next class. Algebra was just as bad here as it was in her old schools, but they were a whole chapter ahead of them at the last school she was in, so she could catch up on the stuff that didn't matter, but had to learn if you wanted to graduate. Next she had… what was it again? She dug in her bag and came out with a folded piece of paper with her schedule on it.

"Lessee here." She muttered. "Next is… science!" she said. "Room 305." She looked at the doors around her and the numbers read '109'.

"Where're the stairs?" She asked herself as she started to wonder the halls.

* * *

Ivan was ecstatic! He just happened to be going the same way as his Amelia **(Read: Following her)** and had heard what class she had next. And joy of joys, she had class with him next! How lucky he was that he could have heard that. _'I know what I must do now. I must interact with my dear Amelia, so that she can come to love me.'_ He thought as he walked a few feet behind her. He was afraid to get any closer than 15 feet or so, because then she might see him. He didn't want that to happen so soon, a relationship should be a gradual thing after all, at least in the beginning. Then they could take it however fast they wished to later.

But it was strange. Why would his little tree top beauty be in Advanced Physics? The only ones in the class other than him were Yao, his younger brothers Kiku and Im Yong, Ludwig, Francis, Vash, the one who he always forgot about and Berwald. It was a small class and one that still challenged him from time to time, which he was grateful for. He wasn't so sure about the others in the class, but then again he didn't really care about them. _'Oh, she's found the stairs.' _He idly thought as he saw her slip into a stairwell. _'Time to get to class.'_

"Aniki, you should let me touch your breast!" Im Yong said as he took a step closer to his older brother. From the way the light was hitting his face, he looked demonic to say the least.

"I don't think so, aru." Yao replied as he readied his wok for attack. Not wanting to get hit so early in the morning, he turned away from his oldest brother and turned to his younger older brother **(Even if he was older than him by only a few minutes!*) **and opened his mouth to talk.

"Iie, otōto." He said taking out a bamboo sword from beneath his school blazer. "You won't lay a hand on my chest."

"Kiku, how did you get that past the President?" Someone asked from the front of the room.

"Do not worry, Ludwig-san. I have permission from the principle." Kiku told his taller, buffer blond friend. His younger brother turned away with a pout on his face.

Im Yong sat at his desk and sulked as he looked about the room for possible breast he could get his hands on. He didn't want to go near Berwald or Vash, both of them would hit him before he even got close enough to touch their breast. Ludwig would just give him a look before freaking out as he always did if anyone besides Feliciano touched him. And Francis, usually so willing to let him touch him when his Aniki wasn't around, was busy trying to flirt with that kid that no one ever remembers; except for Francis that is. _'What were they talking about anyway?' _he thought as his curiosity took root. He stared at them, but didn't get any closer. It seemed to be serious.

"She really is here, Mathieu, I promise you this."

"I-I don't know Francis. She and dad dropped off the radar a few months after mere and I came to live with Tante Marie and Oncle Leon and you. That was 5 years ago!" The boy said softly as he looked at the door. Francis heard him deny it in his voice, but the way he looked at the door told him that he was hoping that Amelia would burst through the door. And sure enough she did.

Im Yong popped up when he saw who stood at the door to the classroom.

"It's you! " He shouted as he ran up to her, his arms outstretched to touch her breast. "The number three on my list of favorite breast! Let me touch them!"

"Denied!" She said moving out of the way and sticking her foot out. A she thought, he either couldn't or wouldn't stop **(her bets were on the latter) **and her foot in the way plus his momentum made him trip out into the hallway. "Hey, physics in motion." She saw Yao next to another Asian boy and asked "Was that allowed?"

"Perfect, aru!" he said happily with a thumbs up gesture.

"What's wrong with you, woman!? He could've been hurt and then we would've had to postpone class!" A blond boy older than her yelled. She started at him and tilted her head to the side before saying "Who're you now?"

"That's not important right now!" He yelled.

"Amelia!"

Her head swiveled towards a corner and spotted a blond head with a single strand that sprung up and curled out. With glasses and eyes that were slightly darker than her own she recognized him instantly.

"Mattie!" She cried rushing to him. "I didn't know you were in this school."

"Don't ignore me!" But of course, after she saw Matthew she didn't pay him any mind.

While the two of them started to have a heartfelt conversation about what the two have been up to in the past five years since they've seen each other with Francis adding his own commentary, every now and then, and promptly being ignored by the two, they didn't notice when Ivan entered the room. He had been furious when he heard Im Yong shout about his Amelia's breast, and wanted to rip him to shreds for daring to touch what's his! Well, soon to be his…_'Details do not matter at this point!'_ he thought with a frown. Perhaps he should talk to Yao about his little brother. It would not hurt to have his favorite pipe, Родина*, with him when he went to do so either. And what is this? His golden beauty **(Because the morning light from the window was hitting her just right and simply made her glow with its radiant light)** was talking to What's-His-Face and Francis, of all people. _'What is wrong with you, dear Amelia, that you feel the need to talk to a nobody and a pervert?' _he thought, worried for her sanity. He will have to speak of it with her soon- the sooner the better! – And prevent it from happening again. …But first he had to start an actual conversation with him, followed by an actual relationship. _'But those are details for later!'_ He told himself. He took his regular seat that was conveniently behind the blond trio and trained his ears on them while he removed his books needed for the class.

"I just noticed!" she said suddenly, bringing her fist to land in her palm. "I'm the only one that can have a baby in the room!"

It was quiet for a moment before Matthew started to giggle.

"W-What's wrong with you!?" the blond that yelled at her earlier was yelling at her again.

"How could say something like that out loud?" A taller blonde asked.

"Ar' ya 'kay? In th' 'ead?" A much taller than her boy with glasses asked her. She didn't really know what he said besides 'okay' and in. Then Francis took her hand.

"Amélie, si tu voulais faire un bébé, vous avez juste eu à demander*." Francis said tilting her face upwards.

"!" Came from behind them. Matthew and Francis turned and saw Ivan behind them, leaking killer intent, and very close to them.

_'When did he get so close!?' _Matthew thought as he paled.

_'Maintenant, je me couche pour dormir, je prie pour l'âme mt Seigneur d'éloigner…' _Francis thought.

Amelia was, of course, entirely oblivious to all that was going on around her.

"I told you no before, didn't I?" she asked him taking her chin out of his lax hand. The door opened and the teacher stepped in. Everyone went to sit down as he placed his things on his desk.

"Alright, let's get started." He said. He spared Amelia a glance and then started to write on the board.

_'At least I don't have to stand up and talk.' _She thought as the teacher started his lecture.

* * *

**Aki: Umm, there's chapter 4. I hope you liked it. like before, you can review if you want to, but I'm not specifcally asking for it :D**

**Translations: Maintenant, je me couche pour dormir, je prie pour l'âme mt Seigneur d'éloigner- Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep.**

**Amélie, si tu voulais faire un bébé, vous avez juste eu à demander- Amelia, if you wanted to make a baby, all you had to do was ask.**

**Родина- Motherland**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aki: Heres chapter 5, everyone! The rest of the Bad Touch Trio is introduced, and....I forgot what I was gonna put...oh well.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"'M so hungry…" Amelia whined as she walked down the hall. After physics let out Francis had gone off somewhere, and Matthew offered to take her to her next class. That was at 10 o' clock. It was now… whatever time, she didn't give a flying fuck! She was starving, withering away to nothing, she needed nourishment of some kind **(but none from Arthur) **or she might die! _'Damn you low blood sugar!' _she thought as she kept walking.

"Someone feed me." She cried pitifully as she leant against the wall closest to her. But the wall happened to be a door. So she wound up falling in a heap on the floor in a room that smelt like a badly cleaned bathroom. "Something smells like piss and shit, and I'M STILL HUNGRY!" She wound up yelling. Her stomach gave a growl to confirm her statement and she started to pout, not moving from the spot where she fell.

"Wenn Ihr wirklich Hunger hat, kann ich Ihnen etwas zu essen*." A voice above her said. She tilted her head up further and saw two people standing at the sinks. They were both the same height from where she was…laying, and she thought that was where the similarities ended. The one closest to the mirror was tanned and had brown hair that was ruffled and all over the place, with olive green eyes that were crinkled at the corners since he was laughing at whatever the other guy had said to her. Speaking of the other guy, he was giving her a strange look, with his red eyes half mast and giving her a smirk. And his white-blond hair and uber pale skin reminded her of something, but she was too hungry to concentrate on it at the moment.

"I feel like I was just hit on in a different language." She said to him. That caused the tan boy to laugh harder and the pale boy's smirk turn into a grin.

"So what if I was?"

"What if you were what?"

"Coming onto you in a different language." He clarified. "Cuz you know, guys who speak different languages are both awesome and sexy. Don't you think?"

She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or his friend, until the tan one said "You can ignore Gilbert of you want, señorita."

"Antonio, how can anyone ignore someone as awesome as me?" the first one, Gilbert, said apparently upset and angry. Strange, but it looked like pouting to Amelia.

"Deja de ser un bebé*." Antonio told his friend. Then he turned to Amelia, who was still on the floor. "Are you alright, señorita?" he asked her with a frown.

"Just peachy. Why do you ask?"

"Cuz you're still on the floor." Gilbert pointed out.

"Oh." Was her intelligent reply. Then, "Do you know where the cafeteria is? I'm starving here cuz I couldn't find the damn thing."

"Maybe if you stood up…" Antonio suggested. At that moment, the door was pushed in, but Amelia's legs were in the way.

"Antonio, Gilbert, pourquoi pas l'ouverture de porte*?" came from the other side, along with a series of pounding.

"You see?" Antonio said as Gilbert walked over to her.

"All I see is the ceiling." She muttered as he bent down.

"Klammer sich schön*." He said as he picked her up bridal style. He was grinning down at her and she was looking up at him in some sort of daze.

"Ce qui dans le monde? Amélie*!" Francis cried when he finally got the door open only to see the two of them standing there.

"Beruhigen*." Gilbert said not looking up from Amelia's face. "Thanks to my awesome quick thinking, you got into the bathroom, and this awesomely entertaining little lady would still be on the floor."

Francis discreetly looked at Antonio to see if he was telling the truth and Antonio returned the look with a nod.

"Fran," Amelia called pitifully, breaking eye contact with the albino man, yet still in Gilbert's arms. "Fran, 'm hungry and I can't find the caf."

"Did you have breakfast, ma chère?" Francis asked.

"No, woke up late." She looked at Francis. "Don't let Iggy feed me though."

"Well don't worry then." Gilbert said suddenly. "The awesome entity that is I will take you to the cafeteria, schön!" he adjusted her in his arms and confidently walked out the door.

"…Did Amélie ever notice she was in the men's room?" Francis asked as he walked out at a much more subdued pace, Antonio right behind him.

"Dudo mucho que*." He answered. "Francis…?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you limping? And holding your hand like that?"

He sighed before saying "It seems that I did something to anger Ivan." Was all the explanation he got.

Antonio looked at him as if his head had just popped off his body. "Francis, what did you do?!" he whispered harshly, lest anyone else over hear them.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. He cornered me after I came out of the art room, a few minutes ago."

Antonio gave him a worried look. "He didn't have his pipe, did he?"

"Non. And for that I am grateful." He replied with a small grin.

* * *

"And here we are!" Gilbert said as he and Amelia burst through the cafeteria doors. He had somehow transferred her onto his back, as it was easier and less straining for him.

"Dude, you can put me down now." She said as all the eyes in the cafeteria landed on the two of them. Gilbert just grinned and stated walking towards the lunch line. But she saw Iggy make his way towards him the both of them. "Seriously, I think I can walk now."

"But you almost fainted earlier, and it wouldn't be awesome of me if I let you walk when your obviously so weak."

Amelia scowled and was about to say something when Iggy stopped right in front of them.

"Should we do something?" she heard from behind them. She turned and glanced at Francis and Antonio behind her, just in time for Francis to say, "Gilbert is a big boy."

"And what do you think you're doing, Weillschmidt?" Arthur asked making her turn back around and pay attention to what was happening in front of her. "You do know that what you're doing violates the student handbook, Section 3, Subsection W5, paragraph 12, don't you?"

Both Gilbert and Amelia looked at him with blank faces and said at the same time, "We have a student handbook?"

"Yes, you bloody idiots!" Arthur said face turning a light pink._ 'Iggy's tickled pink!'_ Amelia thought as she waited for one of them to say something.

Gilbert shook his head and gave him a grin and said "I'm escorting this lovely little lady to the lunch line. She almost fainted in the hallway."

"What!?" He looked at Amelia. "Did you have breakfast this morning?"

"No. I was almost late." She said. He grabbed her hand and noticed it was shaking slightly and sighed.

"Put her down, Weillschmidt. She needs to get some food." Arthur told the taller boy.

"You ruin all the fun, Kirkland." Gilbert muttered as he let the American girl drop to her feet.

"Come along, Amelia." He said gently grabbing her elbow and leading her away and whispering furiously at her.

"What's his malfunction?" He asked as Francis and Antonio came up to him. "He's never treated a new student like that… has he?"

* * *

Elsewhere, a large Russian man was waiting in an unused classroom. What he was waiting for, was sur—

"Старший брат, открой дверь, пожалуйста!*" Came a shriek from the opposite side of the door.

….Never mind…

_'How did she even know where I was? I gave her a fake time table!'_ he thought as she gave the door a violent bang that made him jump. _'Is someone working against me? Oh bother, I'll just have to wait her out.'_ He thought with determination. Another bang sounded throughout the empty classroom and he jumped at the sound. He looked at the window. _'Then again, I'm only on the second floor…'_ he mused as he went over to the window. _'It's not that far down.' _He sat and swung his legs out the window, just as the door to the classroom was smashed to pieces. His younger sister, Natalya, was standing there with a bat from the sports equipment that had several nails hammered into it over her shoulder. He paled as her eyes landed on him and didn't think twice about slipping from the window sill.

She ran over as he landed fluidly on the ground below and took off in a run.

"Wait, брат!" she called to him, thinking_ 'You will be mine, брат. Just you wait.' _With a determined and crazed look in her eye.

* * *

**Aki: There it is. If you liked it, leave a review if you like. If you didn't, I dunno do whatever you feel like.**

**Translations: German;Wenn Ihr wirklich Hunger hat, kann ich Ihnen etwas zu essen- If your hungry, I can give you something to eat. Klammer sich schön-Brace yourself, beautiful. **

**Beruhigen- Calm Down**

**Spanish; Deja de ser un bebé-Don't be such a baby. Dudo mucho que- I doubt it.**

**French; pourquoi pas l'ouverture de porte- What's wrong with the door? Ce qui dans le monde- What in the world?**

**Russian; Старший брат, открой дверь, пожалуйста- Older brother, open the door please! брат- Brother**

**And thats all I have for now :D See ya next time Guys 3!!!**


	6. NOTICE!

**_To all the people reading this:_**

**_I'm SO sorry!!!! I know you don't want some bullsh*t excuse so I'll tell you why I haven't updated in so long. It's even written in story format for all of you! :)_**

* * *

In a concrete jungle on the east coast, lived a girl. Let's call her Bob. Anyway, Bob has been begging her totally tech savvy grandpa to buy her a laptop since she was old enough to use a regular PC. So on her glorious elegant eighteenth B-day; she finally got what she asked for. Hurrah for her! Anyway, Bob was so happy with her newest technological wonder that she wouldn't even take off the plastic covering that comes with that wondrous piece of tech, she was just SO HAPPY to have one of her very own.

BUT, one dark and gloomy night, as she shut it off at, oh 4 in the morning, she wasn't aware of what would befall her when she awoke!

When she at last awoke at 4 in the afternoon, and after doing various things around the house, she opened her precious laptop she discovered a slightly darker spot on her screen. Thinking nothing of it, she turned it on only to wail in despair, (much like Zetsubo-sensei) at the sight that greeted her.

**THE CRSYTAL PART OF THE SCREEN WAS FUCKED UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The whole screen was messed up, and Bob couldn't see anything except for a small strip about a centimeter wide and three and a half inches long, and Bob KNEW the measurements didn't make since, but she didn't care cuz she was DESPAIRING!!! Loudly. To anyone that had the power to hear. Meaning all her friends, teachers, classmates, and family members.

Until finally, she showed the tragedy to her Grandpa, the mythical ruler of all technology, and he said,

"How the fuck did you do that?"

Our Dear despairing Bob told him the story and he took it from her…

**ONLY TO LOSE THE WARRENTY FOR IT 20 FUCKING MINUTES LATER!!!!!!!!!!!**

So Bob sat in a slump, unable to finish any Fanfic chapters, go on YouTube, Chatroullete, or anything (!!!) Until she got her hands on her aunt's laptop, where she's typing this right now.

But don't be sad dear peoples!

My-er, BOB's grandpa found the warranty, and took it to get fixed yesterday, so it's only a matter of time until I- Bob, I meant Bob- can finish the already started chapters, and such and you get the next chapter. Just be a patient a little longer, I beg you!!!

* * *

_**Aki: Yeah, thats what happened in a nutshell... As soon as I get my Laptop back all of you will get a brand new update. Just bare with me please!!! **_


	7. Chapter 6

**Aki: Sadly this is all I have for chapter 6. I had a bunch of other stuff to add on to this, but not have a laptop for about 3 weeks made me forget. SORRY!!! BUT you can enjoy what I have for you now...heh....heh.... *Can totally see the pipes, katanas, woks, guns, spellbooks, magic roofie roses, etc. etc. about to be used on her* Riiiiiight.... BUH-BYE!!!!! *Runs away in terror***

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Life stinks, Tony." Amelia said as she entered her dorm room. Tony looked up from the book on the floor to his owner who made her way over to her bed. She plopped down and noticed the book on the floor. "What're you reading now?" she asked him. He gave a bark, and she nodded, saying "Yeah, Holden's an asshole to everyone. Wanna know how it ends?" Another bark came and she sighed. "You're no fun…wanna hear about my day?"

"Bark." He said closing the book.

"So, I made it to math on time, and met these two guys-but I thought one was a girl…" She trailed off for a moment, then shook herself out of whatever daydream she was having. "Anyway, the two guys's names were Toris and Feliks, and they were nice and all, but I think they're in a relationship or something, cuz Feliks looked at Toris's ass on the way out of class. Hey, that rhymed! And then guess what?"

Tony looked at her. She pouted. "C'mon, guess!"

"Bark."

"No, Arthur didn't die. Geez, I don't know why you don't like him so much."

"Bark."

"He forgot about you ONE time Tony. You've got to let bygones be bygones, man."

"Bark."

"What...Oh the story!" She said as she stood up. She walked over to her closet to change her clothes. "Anyway, remember I told you about Mattie? The picture of him and mom is one the desk if you want to look. Yeah, so he goes to school here! I have to tell daddy in my next e-mail, so remind me later, 'kay Tony?" She peeked her head out of the closet to see if Tony was still listening to her. Then said "Is it going to be chilly tonight?"

"Woof."

"Then I'll wear jeans instead of my skirt." She said more to herself. "Anyway, I saw him in physics class, and Francis too. You haven't met him yet, but you will. Um… After that I had art, which is a cool class because the teacher is only there for like a minute and then we can do whatever as long as it has to do with art. I doodled all over a piece of paper and started talking to these two guys. They were twins and the younger one- He's Feliciano- was a real sweetheart. I sat with him and we had a conversation about food of all things. He really likes pasta. The older twin- He's Lovino- was okay, but at the end of class Feli- He said I could call him that- met with this other guy from my physics class- Lug-something- and Lovino blew a gasket. It was actually really funny; he started throwing tomatoes at him. And in History…nothing really happened. The teacher was fun though." She stepped out of the closet in a pair of blue jeans and plain white button up that was a size to big on her. "How's this?"

"Arf."

"Thanks." She said going over to her box of miscellaneous things that she didn't unpack yet. She brought out a yellow leash and turned to her dog. "I almost fainted when I was looking for the cafeteria." She said quietly hoping he wouldn't hear while putting on her bomber jacket.

"Woof!" Damn his sensitive hearing!

"I know, but I was running late. And I met Francis's friends today. It's Antonio and Gilbert, and Arthur told me that they call themselves the 'Bad Touch Trio'. Isn't that funny? Anyway, the rest of my day was fine. We ran laps in gym and we're reading The Scarlet Letter in my English class. Ready?"

"Bark?"

"To visit Mattie." She told him as she opened her door. Only instead on empty space, she saw a girl. She was a few inches taller than her with short ash blond hair with black crisscrossing hairpins and ice blue eyes. She still had on her uniform, but that didn't stop Amelia from looking at her… sizable chest. "Hi?" Amelia asked.

"Привіт." She said back. "I'm Katsyusha, and I wish to welcome you to the girl's dorm. I could not do so last night because I was eh, busy. But I saw you were in and took the chance."

"Um, thanks." Then she smiled. "I'm Amelia F. Jones, Katsyusha! Nice to meet you."

"Arf."

"And Tony says hello."

"Eh?" She looked down at Tony and smiled. "How cute. Were you going to walk him?"

"Yeah. Wanna come?" She smiled. Her first chick friend from school.

"Oh, no. I couldn't impose. But if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"If you say so." Amelia said stepping out of the door. She was pouting but didn't let the elder girl see. "How come you came to welcome me by yourself?"

"I'm the eldest out of all the girls here, so I'm the unofficial representative of the dorm."

"Uh-huh. How come there are only eight girls here?" Amelia asked next locking her door.

"It used to be a very, very small all boy's school and only recently become co-ed." She explained.

Amelia nodded in understanding, and said "Thanks for the info, Kat."

Katsyusha looked confused. "But I'm a person, not a cat."

Amelia's lips quirked up and said, "It's a nickname. Kat is short for Katsyusha. Sorry, I give them to people without meaning to sometimes. I can call you by your full name."

"Oh no, Kat is fine. No one has ever shortened my name before." She beamed at the American girl in front of her. "It is very nice actually. My name is a bit of a mouthful."

"Great." Amelia said. "Do you know where the boy's dorm is? I'm supposed to meet someone there."

"Yes, you just follow the stone path until you reach a blue and white five story building." She said.

"Five stories?" Amelia blinked. "All the boys sleep there?" Katsyusha nodded. _'Iggy wasn't kidding when he said this place was small.'_ She thought. "Well, thanks Kat. I'll see you around."

"Yes, I'll be seeing you." She said and gave a little wave. That set off a chain reaction that ended with a few buttons popping off of her shirt and her scrambling to get them off the floor. Amelia watched for another second before she decided to leave.

_'That was a little weird.' _She thought as she exited the simple two story building that made up the girl's dorm. Thinking about it know, it did look a bit newer than the school.

"Whatever. Stone path, straight to the blue and yellow-"

"Arf!"

"-White building. Gotcha."

* * *

**Aki: That was pitifully short, don't you think. Review if you liked it, and all that jazz. Also, how awesome would it be if someone made an APH version of Wizard of Oz? Cuz I was thinking about doing that, so I call dibs!!! You might see it up on this site soon, so look for it!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Aki: Here it is, chapter 7, hot off the presses! Hope you like it, there's some Ivan action in this chapter, which was lacking in the last one, so enjoy!!!**_

* * *

Chapter 7:

The layout of the boy's dorm was strange, in their opinion.

On each floor was a common room, a small kitchen and rooms for the boys, in case they didn't feel like going all the way to the cafeteria for a midnight snack when they got hungry, or if they were drunk and felt like eating certain foods**(coughGilbertAntonioFranciscough)**, or if they simply wanted to cook something for themselves. Matthew was currently in the small kitchen on the second floor of the dorm, where his room was located.

He usually did his homework there with some of the other more studious boys that he had class with, like Kiku who was in his physics class, and Eduard who was in his technology class. While the three of them worked on their various things, each of them were there for a reason. Kiku to get away Im Yong Soo, who wouldn't be caught dead doing homework with a nobody- Matthew- and one of Ivan's 'friends', for fear of the giant's wrath. Eduard was there to get away from afore mentioned giant. And Matthew was waiting for his sister to text him so he could meet her, hopefully outside and away from certain people. Like Gilbert.

Matthew had the… awesome pleasure of being the Prussian's roommate this year, and when he got back to the dorm, all he heard was Gilbert talking about "The awesomely hot new girl!" to everyone that hadn't met her yet. Of course Arthur got mad, Francis applauded his choice in women, Antonio tried to flirt with Lovino with minimal success and Matthew snuck away. But he later heard from Eduard that Ivan was upset about something, and went on a walk before he did something drastic.

"Like, dorky kid number 2!" Feliks said as he walked into the kitchen. He had an odd habit of numbering the three of them and their numbers would constantly change, so none of them really looked up when he spoke to them.

"Like, hello!" He said to the three of them. "Number 2, I'm like, TOTALLY talking to you!"

"Feliks-san, to which one of us are you talking to?" Kiku finally asked him.

"Like, the blond one with the glasses. Duh." He replied. Matthew and Eduard looked at each other, both thinking 'He means you, obviously.'

"Which blond?" Eduard asked.

"The one with glasses, duh. I like, said that already."

"Feliks…" Matthew said slowly. "Both of us wear glasses and are blond."

"Oh." Was all he said looking at both of them closely. Then he pointed to Matthew, and said "I think it was you. Like, that new girl is outside waiting for you with Toris, and she was all, like, 'is someone or other in there?' and I was like, 'I dunno.' And then she was like-"

"Er, Feliks," Matthew said cutting him off. "You meant Amelia?"

"Whatever her name is, she like, wants to see you." He answered before walking back through the door.

Matthew started to put his things back into his bag, saying that he would see his friends later. Going up to his room to drop off his bag and pick up his polar bear, he was about to make his way out when he caught a glimpse off yellow out his window. He turned and looked, only to see Feliks arguing with Ivan, Toris trying to break up the argument, Ivan smiling and probably egging Feliks on and Amelia standing a few feet away, not knowing what to do but not doing anything.

_'Merde.'_ He thought, as he rushed out the dorm. He slowed down when he heard Feliks cursing in Polish. He looked and saw Toris trying to hold his Polish friend back from jumping him, while the large Russian entity that made up Ivan had his attention divided between riling up the feminine man in front of him and staring at the blonde girl a few feet away.

_'Why is he…?'_ Matthew thought as he took in the scene from a safe distance in the shadows.

"…Don't you agree miss?" Ivan asked as he looked at Amelia once again.

She jumped, and looked from Ivan to Toris and Feliks. "Well…I've no idea what you two were calling each other," she walked over to Toris. "But just look at poor Toris! He's shaking in his boots!" She hugged the slightly taller boy's head to her chest, making him bend down so he wouldn't fall over on her. He also had to let go of Feliks so he wouldn't be twisted into an uncomfortable position. She started petting his head and he paled at the look Ivan sent him. "You shouldn't argue in front of people anyway. You should do it in the privacy of your rooms, or something. What if someone heard something and it made them uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Uh, Amelia, p-please let me go?" Toris asked not pulling his head from her grasp.

"Oh, sorry man." she said letting him go. Matthew decided that now was as good a time as any to approach the four of them.

"Amelia!" he called as he walked out and to her side. His polar bear was waddling next to him, so he made sure to walk slowly enough for him to keep up. She turned from the three males to look for the person who called her.

"Mattie!" she said, forgetting Toris, Feliks and Ivan for the moment. "What took you so long?"

"Uh…" he looked behind her at Feliks who was trying to usher Toris away from Ivan, then at looked at Ivan in time to see the dirty look that he was sending his way, muttering "Kol kol kol kol." Under his breath the whole while. But when Amelia looked around asking, "What's that noise?" It was stopped instantly. The same was said about his dirty look; it simply vanished when Amelia turned around.

"No way…" Matthew muttered as she told Ivan to "Think about what he had done". To his utter surprise, Ivan smiled and agreed that he had to learn his lesson and that if she thought of any proper punishments, that he would be in his room. And Amelia being, well… Amelia, said "You better believe it, buddy!" before grabbing Matthew's arm and dragging him off, asking if there was a Mickey D's near the campus.

* * *

"You are sure it happened like that?" Francis asked. He was sitting in Arthur's office, on the lounge while Arthur himself sat at his desk. Matthew sat in a wooden chair in front of the two of them, taking a breather from the story he had just told him. It was the day after the 'Incident', as Matthew took to calling it, and he told Francis and Arthur as soon as he got them alone together.

"Yes. Positive." Matthew said. "You don't think… Ivan and Amelia-"

"It's nonsense!" Arthur said suddenly, slamming his hands on his desk. "Plain and simple. That giant wall of meat is just mental, and he won't be laying a finger on Amelia either."

"….Wall of meat?" Francis asked with a raised brow.

"Shut up!" he yelled throwing a pen holder at the French man as Matthew simply sighed at the sight of the two of them getting into yet another argument.

* * *

"Ah~, Amelia, wanna eat lunch with mio e mio fratello*?" Feliciano asked as he ran into the girl outside of the cafeteria.

"Uh, sure." She said as they entered together. She couldn't find Arthur of Matthew anywhere, and she defiantly didn't want to sit alone. That weird Gilbert guy might find her and invite himself to sit with her, and she so didn't want that. Besides, Feliciano and Lovino were fun to hang out with. And Feliciano made the best Italian food she's ever tasted.

"Meraviglioso*!" He said as he led her over to where she saw Lovino arguing with the big blond kid from her physics class, as a smaller Asian boy was content with whatever he was reading in his lap. "Ciao!" he said as he plopped down between his brother and the blond kid. "Everyone~, I brought Amelia to eat with us." He said as she sat down across from him and next to the Asian boy. Now that she got a good look at him, she could see that he was in her physics class too.

"Amelia, this is Ludwig and Kiku~! They're my friends."

"We've met." Ludwig said as he looked at her square in the eye. She didn't look away, just tilted her head slightly sideways, not sure what he was doing.

"Are you trying to look into my soul or something?" she asked him after a few more seconds.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Eh? You can look into someone's soul, Ludwig~?"

"I never said-"

"I say its all lies." Lovino said interrupting his sentence. "Bugiardo*!" he cried pointing a finger at him. "Why are you always filling Feli's head with you stupid German LIES!"

_'Uh-oh.'_ Amelia thought as she watched Lovino try to start a fight with the bigger boy. _'Did I just start that?'_

"Um, hey does that happen often?" She asked looking at the boy next to her–Kiku, that's his name!

He didn't answer her, so she decided to just look at what he was reading, since it was soooo interesting. Peeking over his shoulder, she saw a picture of two twins hanging onto a person that looked very annoyed. Suddenly the book closed and she looked up to see Kiku staring at her with a blush covering his cheeks.

"Can I help you, Jōnzu-chan?" he asked not meeting her eyes.

And all she could think to say was, "Is that Ouran High School Host Club?"

He blinked and slowly nodded. She smiled and said, "What volume is that? I only read up to number 8. I can't wait to see who Haruhi picks, even though it's kinda obvious that she's gonna end up with Tamaki in the end. What's your favorite series? I've got too many to count, but OHSHC is defiantly in my top 10!"

"Ano… I like a lot of different series. Too many to count." Kiku answered carefully, not knowing how to talk to her. Most of the students just scoffed at him if he brought up anime or manga or games in a conversation, so he mostly kept his opinion on them to himself. But if he had found another otaku like himself…

"Jōnzu-chan...." he began, not exactly sure on how to brooch the subject. She was busy trying to eat as much of Feliciano's homemade lunch as she could before buying her own.

"Call me Amelia." She told him after swallowing a bite of ravioli. "Or a nickname or something else. That made me feel...old." she shuddered.

"Ame-chan." He said, turning pink at how forward he sounded. "Do you also enjoy video games?"

She gave him a blank look. _'Oh no.'_ Kiku thought. _'She must think I'm some type of Shime komu*, and that I don't leave the dorm for anything other than school.'_

"What kinds? Cuz I like all of them practically. First person shooters are cool, and I like Most RPGs, but SIMs games are kinda tedious."

_'A Dōshi! Finally a fellow otaku has been delivered into our midst.'_ Kiku thought happily as he began explaining his favorite types of games.

* * *

_**Aki: Was that too short? was it just right? did you all like how i wrote Kiku and the others? I had fun writing him, it was interesting to try and put myself into his shoes, so to speak. please, leave me some reviews. they give me energy to write. hell, you can even leave an idea of yours or something if you want me to write faster. Just leave something!!!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Aki: The 8th chapter, minna-san~! Hope you like it, there is a awesome-ness all around...At least, that's my opinion. READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Iggy!" was all the warning Arthur got before a weight known as Amelia jumped onto his back.

"Bloody hell! What's your problem?" he yelled as he fought the laws of gravity to stay upright with the added number of pounds that were on top of him.

"Guess what? I made a new friend!" She said ignoring his question. "His name is Kiku and-"

"I know who Honda is." He cut her off. He was upset with her because she always attracted such weirdoes, Ivan being a prime example, and he would always have to clean up the mess she left behind.

"AND~," She continued, not caring that he interrupted her. "I got invited to sit with him during movie night! ...When is movie night?"

"First, get off of me!" he shouted trying to buck her off. All that accomplished was tiring himself out. Next he said with a sigh, "Second, I've got work to do. And third, why are you even still in the school when it's been over for…" He checked his wrist watch. "36 minutes?"

"Hm?" she asked looking out a nearby window. "Ah, a butterfly!" she said pointing at it. Then she hopped off Arthur's back and went to the window to get a closer look.

_'Calm down Arthur…_' He thought as he frowned._ 'You know how she is, just count to ten like you always do…1, 2, 3, 4, 5-'_

"I gotta go tell Mattie, bye Iggy." She said as she began walking away.

"Y-you never answered any of my questions!" He called after her, watching her turn a corner. "She's such a pain." He muttered as he debated whether he should go make sure she doesn't mess with anything in the school, or to just get back to work. _'…Damn her for being unbearable!' _he thought as he grudgingly followed after her.

* * *

Amelia was busy humming under her breath, thinking about her new life at school, how she met family members that she hadn't seen in awhile and making new friends. So could you really blame her for not paying attention to where she was walking?

She collided with something that was defiantly very solid, and she took a minute to try and figure out what it was. She lifted a hand to try and feel what it was, since she hadn't moved away from it like a normal person. But as everyone who knows her, Amelia is NOT normal. Whatever she ran into was hard enough to be considered solid, but had an almost soft quality to it. Sorta like human flesh…..

But it wasn't until she heard a small giggle that she realized it was human flesh she ran into. And if she ran into human flesh….. **(Give her a minute guys, she turns her brain off once she hears the last bell ring)**… She bumped into someone! She jumped back and looked up when she realized whoever it was, was taller than her.

_'Where is the little dope?'_ Arthur thought as he walked the halls of the school. He only lost sight of her for a minute, and suddenly he could see neither hide nor hair of her. He huffed and turned a corner only to stop dead in his tracks.

Standing at the end of the hall was Amelia, and towering over her and smiling brightly was none other than Ivan. How dare Braginski even think about looking in her direction, and after Arthur had made his impromptu vow yesterday! He stepped back behind the corner so he wouldn't be seen and choose to listen instead.

"You're the one who was arguing with Feliks the other day! What are you still doing here at school?" He heard Amelia ask.

_'Bloody idiot, don't talk to him!'_ Arthur thought as he inwardly seethed. And to think, the only thing that kept Arthur from going over there and defeating him before snatching Amelia from his clutches, was the fear of everlasting sleep, for Arthur knew without a doubt that Braginski defiantly would kill him if life worked out the way he just thought it would.

"Ah, I had left something of mine behind in my last class, and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to get it back. And shouldn't I be asking you the same thing, красивый*. " The giant oaf said, with that infuriating smile on his face.

_'**Lies!** What could he have possibly left behind? And what the bloody hell did he just call her?'_

"Me?" Answered Amelia pointing at herself, and ignoring what he called her. She hoped it was nice. "I was looking for Iggy to tell him something, that's all."

_'Wot?'_ Arthur screamed. Inside his mind, of course.

"Iggy?" Ivan asked, and Arthur noticed that the smile on his face went a tad bit frigid at the mention of his annoying pet name that only Amelia still used.

"Yeah! Arthur, y'know? He's like the student body prez, or something."

"And you call him 'Iggy'?" Ivan asked. His smile dropped a few notches, and his eyes furrowed together.

_'Mind you own business, you giant mass of flesh!'_ Arthur thought savagely.

"Oh, I've called him that since we were kids!" She explained.

"You are childhood friends, da?" he asked carefully. Arthur could see the calculating gleam in his eye when he said that, but Amelia stayed blissfully ignorant of it.

"Kinda-sorta. It's complicated." Was the only reply. "Hey, what's your first name? Mattie won't tell me and Iggy just calls you a wall of meat."

He blinked at her before his smile returned full force. "I am called Ivan, Красивый."

"Alright then." Amelia smiled at him, before saying, "Nice to meet you Ivan, I'm Amelia!"

"Da, I know. We have three classes together." He informed her.

_'What? Three?'_ Arthur thought. He quickly thought up a good excuse for changing the blonde's time table if she spent that much time with that monster.

"Yeah. Math, physics, and Gym, right?"

"Da~!" he said, excited that she had actually taken notice of him.

_'That git looks** too** happy.'_ Arthur thought as he readied himself to walk around the corner and break up there little meeting.

"I'll see you around Ivan. I'm glad I found out your name, finally." Amelia said as she stepped around him and walked off. Ivan turned slightly to watch her walk away, a silly little grin on his face. Ah, but he had work to take care of….

"Привет президент*." He said not turning just yet. Let the little Englishman stew in his own nervous juices.

"H-how long did you know I was here?" Arthur asked as he stepped away from his hidden corner. He was glad to notice that he only stuttered once as he stood near Braginski.

"Hmm…The whole time. You are terrible at spying. You know this, da~?" Ivan asked finally turning.

Arthur bristled, because he did know that he was awful at anything that had to do with hiding. Amelia had pointed that out to him on numerous occasions when they were younger and she always tricked him into playing some stupid game with her.

"It doesn't matter how well I can spy or not!" He shouted out. "Just stay away from her."

"Да? И что вы будете делать, если не я?*" Ivan asked back, producing a pipe from God knows where.

Arthur was silent while he processed what he had said in Russian. Once he finally understood what was said to him, he glared and said "Whatever it takes of course."

Ivan gave a small laugh, and replied "Of course, President." Before he walked off.

* * *

**Aki: There's Chapter 8, everyone. Please review, it will make me feel SO much better, myself esteem took a MAJOR hit a few days ago. Anyway, I hoped you all liked this everyone. Buh-Bye~~~!**

**Translation: Да? И что вы будете делать, если не я?- Oh? And what will you do about it?**

**Привет президент- Hello President**

**красивый- Beautiful  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Aki: Chapter nine here, ready to go. You have TheEvilMuffinToaster to thank. She pushed me until it was finished. She also helped me with a few parts I was stuck at. I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

"So, when's movie night?"

Matthew jumped and looked up from his book and stared at Amelia first in wonder then confusion. Wonder because he was in his dorm room, which was on the second floor, and confusion at both the question and how she got into his room.

"Wha- how- Amelia?" was all he could say as he looked at her. She was standing next to him as he read _The Handmaiden's Tale_, at his desk and just staring at him when he looked up.

"Yeah?" she asked in response to her name. Otherwise, she was just looking around at the walls and such. She noticed that the left half the room had clothes thrown all over the place, and an unmade bed, while the right side was spic and span. She could obviously tell which side Matthew slept on. She scratched her stomach, lifting up her school shirt out of her skirt in the process. "Hey who's your roommate?" She asked.

"How did you get in here?" Matthew asked standing up.

"Door." She said pointing at it. Then she started to go through whoever shared a room with him things.

"Don't go- the door was locked!"

She snorted. "Was. Who sleeps here?"

Matthew was too busy looking at his door, checking from afar to see if there was any noticeable damage. Kumajiro lumbered out from under Matthew's bed to see what was going on in the outside world. Usually he would stay there unless he was hungry or the one who feed him was taking him for a walk. He looked at Amelia poking her way through the mess on the other side of the room, then to the one who fed him kneeling on the floor and looking at the doorjamb for whatever reason that was, and mumbled out, "Look the same…"

Matthew looked at him and said "Yeah, Kumamaru, it happens when your twins. And movie night is every Friday."

"Ahh! Cute~!" Amelia squealed as she bent over the bed and scooped up a small yellow chick, not showing that she heard her brother.

"Pi pi pi~." It chirped as it was lifted higher and higher.

"Where did you find the little guy Mattie?" She asked as she poked at the chick's stomach. It chirped again and she giggled at it. When she got no answer, she turned to her brother and saw the he was staring at her, face pale and pointing at her, mouth moving up and down but not saying anything. Amelia frowned, and moved closer Matthew, to see what was wrong with him. "Mattie?"

"Was zur Hölle*?" Came an angry voice from the forgotten doorway. Standing there was that guy that helped her the first day of school…what was his name again? Ah, Gilbert.

"Amelia, put the chick down." Matthew whispered a second before Gilbert stacked across the room and snatched the chick out of her hands.

"How dare you! What makes you think you can just burst into people's room's and try to kidnap their innocent pets?" He said loudly.

"You tried it once, last year reme-" Matthew was cut off with a "This doesn't involve you!" From Gilbert before he turned back to Amelia. But instead of surprise and confusion, like when he came storming in because she had her paws on his precious Gilbird **(which was so not awesome)**, there was now anger and still a little confusion evident in her expression.

"I don't know what the deal is with that little bird of yours, but don't talk that way about my brother!" she said. It started out low, but by the time she said brother, she was screaming.

"Bruder*?" He asked looking from her to Matthew. Well, he did see the resemblance. "But you're both the same age!"

"It's called twins, stupid!" She replied, no longer yelling. Gilbert narrowed his eyes as he looked her up and down. He moved Gilbird to the crown of his head so he could rest one hand on his chin, and the other to rest below his elbow.

"Yeah, if you were flat-chested and taller with violet eyes and born with a glied*, I could see it." He said nodding his head slowly. He smiled suddenly. "Maybe you would be one of those Neanderthals that play with the little leather ball up and down that large field."

She blinked suddenly, and raised an eyebrow before saying carefully, "You mean football?"

"Ja, that's the one." He said nodding.

"Hey, I happen to like football! I was almost named after my father's favorite player! Alfred Williams, just so you know! " She said, face going slightly pink at the exclamation.

"The only thing I like about that silly sport is the girls that come out in those skirts that fly up in the air no matter what they do."

"The cheerleaders?" she asked again. "You know, I could totally pull off those moves they do in their routines." She was smiling and pointing to herself now, no longer angry. Gilbert took one look at her and snorted. She frowned and asked icily "What's your problem?"

"Sure you've got the look down pat, but I doubt you're flexible enough to even touch your own toes."

Matthew, whom the two completely forgot about, went back to his book after Amelia started yelling. But he looked up at his roommate and sister when he heard the thinly veiled challenge. And anyone who knew Amelia for longer than three weeks knew she simply couldn't- Or wouldn't- back down from a challenge.

He looked at her and saw she was smiling that particular smile she got when anyone challenged her. It was a look that said, _**"Bitch, I know I'm right, and I'm gonna challenge your bitch-ass, and when I win, your ass is gonna be my slave for fucking LIFE!...BITCH!"**_

"Oh really? You think I can't?" She asked smile still in place, and not giving an inch in the slightest.

"Uh, Amelia, maybe you should, umm, y'know…uh…" Matthew sputtered out when she faced him. Accompanying her smile now was a glare, that she created especially for him that said _**"Don't interrupt me Mattie, I'm conducting business here."**_ So he quieted down and simply watched on, since he rather suffer through whatever scheme Amelia was thinking up than be on the receiving end of her wrath. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, after all.

"Ha! I know you can't, liebste*! You probably can't even do a summersault!" He said laughing in her face. She grit her teeth, but the smile stayed on her face.

"Uh, Gilbert, I don't think-"

"How much ya wanna bet?" She asked confidently. Gilbert stopped laughing and looked at her.

"How about…" Gilbert looked around, both at nothing and everything, before smiling again. "If you can make a human bridge, then do a handstand, I'll-"

"You let me take care of your chick for a whole two weeks!" Amelia burst out suddenly.

Gilbert blinked and smiled. "Fine. It's not as if you'll succeed anyway. BUT!" He said suddenly. Both blondes looked at him closely. "If I win, you'll have to be my girlfriend!"

"What?" Matthew said, jumping up out of his seat. "Amelia, I don't-"

"Fine. " She said with a shrug. "Whatever."

_'Schließlich fand ich ein Mädchen meine Aufmerksamkeit verdient!'_ Gilbert thought excitedly, as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Let's do this now and get it over with." She said as she walked out of the room. Both Gilbert and Matthew followed her out of the dorm and around it, until they came to the back of the dorm. They saw Kiku there, taking pictures of something they couldn't see, and Amelia shouted out a hello.

"Ame-chan? Matthew-san? Weillschmidt-san?" He asked as he stood and looked towards them.

"Kiku, maybe you can talk them out of it." Matthew said.

"Talk them out of what?" He asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"This asshole dared me to do something, and now I'm gonna do it!" Amelia said as she started to stretch. "Hey, lookit me, Albino-Ass. I'm touching my toes!"

Gilbert snorted. "Just barely." But he was getting nervous now. What if she **could** actually do what he bet she couldn't? Then he would miss out on being with Gilbird, and all the chicks off campus that flocked to him because of that. On the other hand, if she can't do it and she was only bluffing, he would get an awesome girlfriend, and he wouldn't have to deal with all those other chicks trying to get Gilbird.

Amelia was pulling off her sweater, exposing her school shirt and the bottom of her school skirt.

"Ame-chan, don't you think you-" Kiku was cut off by a hand clamping down over his mouth.

"Shhh!" Gilbert hissed in his ear. Kiku looked over him, and saw that Matthew was in a headlock that covered his mouth to keep him from saying anything to the girl.

"Alright, here I go!" she said pushing up the sleeves of her shirt. She bent backwards until her fingertips, and then her palms touched the dirt ground she bent her head back until she could tuck it under her torso without straining her neck or back muscles. Sure her glasses fell into her hair and everything in the immediate vicinity became a giant blur, but she didn't care at the moment. _'Ha, part one complete!'_ she thought as she readied herself for the handstand. But she had heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. What if a squirrel or a stray cat come out and messes her up? She grunted. _'No way in hell is some rodent messing up my bet!' _she told herself.

Gilbert, Matthew and Kiku looked on as one of her legs slowly made its way upwards.

_'Mein Gott, es ist wie eine besondere alle zeigen für mich.*' _Gilbert thought, as her leg stationed itself in the air.

_'Kanojo wa kanojo ga yaku 3 dansei o miru ni wa da to kizuku koto wa deki masu ka? Dare ga kon, anata to kekkon suru, Ame-chan?'_ Kiku thought as he felt the blood rise to his cheeks. His hands that held his camera were shaking, waiting for her second leg to go up.

_'Amelia's always been shameless, but this just takes the cake._' Matthew thought as he watched Gilbert and Kiku eye her, as opposed to watching his sister's mini strip tease.

_'What is going on with my немного подсолнечного*?_' Ivan thought from his safe haven in the bushes. He had just arrived here because he thought he saw Natalya heading his way, but when he settled himself, all he saw was his подсолнечник bent over backwards. And while he didn't exactly hate the current position, he couldn't help thinking it was somehow wrong that her leg rose above her like that. Unless she was trying to do a handstand? But why would she? It was all very confusing to him, but if it made her happy, who was he to say anything against it? …..He was her future everything she could possibly want, that's who! But he would sit and wait and see if there would be anything wrong with her.

_'And here goes the other leg…'_ Amelia thought as she swung it up in a slow arc. It was then that it occurred to her that she should've changed into something else that wasn't her school uniform. And do you know way? Because not only could Gilbert, Kiku and Matthew_** (and Ivan in the bushes) **_see her stomach, they could also see her underwear! It was a good thing they were clean, and her new favorite pair! In fact, Tony picked out the black female boxer briefs with the grey and yellow alien motif for her when she asked him to this morning when he was laying out her clothes while she was in the shower.

_'Oh God, was that a flash?'_ she thought, panicking. Combining the blood rushing to her head, and her growing panic, it was no surprise that she started to stumble on her hands and tip backwards towards the bushes behind her. What was a surprise, however, was when she came face to crouch with someone. Above her, she distinctly heard something that sounded like someone repeating the word "Kol kol kol kol…" before the sound of running feet reached her. Someone genteelly pushed her feet foreword so she could return to the land where everything was right side up. She looked up and blinked the brightness out of her eyes.

"You are alright, da?"

"Uh…" She shook her head to make it stop spinning, but obviously he interoperated it wrong, since she was scooped up into large and strong arms. Since she was closer now, she could make an outline of whoever picked her up. But the voice should've been a giveaway.

"Um, Ivan?" She squinted up at him.

"Da?" he asked back.

"You can put me down now." She said finally finding her glasses in her hair. She slipped them on the same time that he slid her out of his arms.

"Amelia, are you alright?" She heard Matthew ask. She turned and she saw both Matthew and Kiku, standing there. Matthew's eyes were on her, and he was visibly shaking. 'Did it get colder or something?' Kiku' attention however was focused on Ivan and how close he was standing near Amelia. She looked around and didn't see Gilbert anywhere.

"Hey, where is that Albino asshole?" she said loudly. "Did he run away?" she asked the males around her.

"Uh, yeah, he did." Matthew supplied.

She let out an annoyed sound, before turning to Ivan. "Thanks for getting me down and stuff. I owe ya one." Then she turned to the other two boys. "You two are gonna kelp me find Gilbert. And maybe make bodily harm come to his person. By the way Kiku, where do you wanna sit on Movie Night?"

Ivan watched them walk away, and decided to wait until Honda was alone to get his camera from him. He saw the flash of course, who couldn't? And he would have to make sure bodily harm does indeed come to the silly Prussian, for making his подсолнечник do something so foolish and embarrassing. But that can wait for now. First, he would need to see where she would sit during movie night. If she got frightened, who better to protect her from things that go bump in the night than him?

* * *

**Aki: 9th chapter, all done. The longest one so far...phew. If you liked this (look above) Or anything in the RusAme category, here are some stories I recommend: **

**Cobblestone Secrets and Сдаваться By TheEvilMuffinToaster, **

**Blame It On The Alcohol, Post Party and Have My Cake and Eat It Too By otaku no baka**

**Not only are they funny, but the ones by otaku no baka have really good Lemons in them. Like so good, you'd be scared to read them in a public place...Or I was anyway...**

**Translations: **

** Was zur Hölle- What the hell. Bruder- Brother. liebste- sweetheart. 'Schließlich fand ich ein Mädchen meine Aufmerksamkeit verdient!- Finally a girl worthy of my affections. Mein Gott, es ist wie eine besondere alle zeigen für mich.- My God, it's like my own little show.**

**'Kanojo wa kanojo ga yaku 3 dansei o miru ni wa da to kizuku koto wa deki masu ka? Dare ga kon, anata to kekkon suru, Ame-chan?- Can't not realize what she's about to show three males? Who will marry you know Ame-chan?  
**

**немного подсолнечного- Little Sunflower. And again...****подсолнечного- Sunflower.**

******Please Review, kay~!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Aki: Here it is, chapter 10. ENJOY~!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

When Francis and Antonio laid eyes on Gilbert on Friday morning in the cafeteria, they were met with a sulking albino teenager with his head in his hands. No claims of how awesome he was, or ideas for how they would get drunk that weekend without Arthur finding out like usual. He just looked like he was on the verge of crying. Not that he would ever admit it, sice he was so awesome and all.

"Gilbert, lo que le pasa a usted?*" Antonio asked as he stared at his friend.

Gilbert mumbled a few words, but all Francis and Antonio heard was "…Gilbird…kidnapped…awesomely evil bitch…"

"Qu'est-ce?" Francis asked. Gilbert mumbled some more before Francis once again asked "Qu'est-ce?"

"She fucking TOOK Gilbird from me!" He yelled suddenly, jumping up from his seat. "Just walked up and demanded him, and when I didn't hand him over, she punched me in my awesomely beautiful face! Do you see this?" he asked pointing to his left eye. It was purple-ish black and swelled almost completely shut. There was also a numerous amount of other bruises littering his face. "She did this to me! And while I was stunned, she took Gilbird and ran away! Then she had the nerve to send her boy-toy after me afterwards to do more damage to me! I'm lucky I can still walk at this point!"

Francis and Antonio could only stare at him as he continued on and on about a girl that did him wrong by taking his precious little chick from him, and how said chick would be miserable without him to tuck it in at night, and to give it bathes, and so on and so forth. Eventually they started to drown him out, nodding every once and a while to show that he still had some form of their attention. When he stopped and said "Here she comes now!" they both looked at the door and saw Amelia and Matthew come step inside.

"I don't see anyone, besides the new girl and what's-his-face." Antonio said.

"I mean her!" Gilbert said hotly.

"Amelia?"Francis asked as the two made their way over to the food line.

"Gah! Look at her! She's got Gilbird in her POCKET!" He said as she pulled the chick out to say something to it. It flapped up onto her head and she giggled before loading a tray with as many things it could hold.

"You say she just took it-"

"HIM!" Gilbert interrupted.

"-Him from you?" Francis asked, not believing him for an instant. He knew Amelia was aggressive and forceful, but she wouldn't do something like that…unless provoked…or if she was acting really bratty…Hmm….

He suddenly stood up and called "Mathieu, Amélie, viens t'asseoir ici!" across the cafeteria.

"What- Don't call them over here! He's in cahoots with her!" Gilbert whispered fiercely.

"Who says 'cahoots' anymore?" Antonio asked as Amelia and Matthew got closer, and as a result, within hearing range.

"My grandpa says cahoots." Amelia said as she sat next to Francis. She sent a smug look to Gilbert before she ripped a piece of toast up and gave a small piece to Gilbird. Antonio and Francis stared as Gilbert gave her dirty looks from across the table.

"H-how did- when- Gilbird?" Was all Francis got out.

"Yep."

"How?" Antonio asked.

"She won a bet." Matthew supplied before stuffing a cut up pancake in his mouth.

"She did not!"

"Did so." She said back. "Kiku is my witness. And Mattie too." She got quite for a minute and then said "Ivan was there too, hiding in the bushes."

Francis blanched at the mention of Ivan, but quickly covered it up. Antonio looked confused, because he couldn't imagine someone like Ivan doing that, and Gilbert got mad…er… and when you get mad at someone who did you wrong, you get even, right? So as the others around him talked, he plotted. Oh, and how he plotted...

He started to giggle and the other occupants looked at him weird. They all jumped when he slammed his hands on the table suddenly and looked at Amelia.

"Alright then, I know exactly what I'll do to you now. You had better watch your back from now on, Liebste.* HAHAHA~!" He shouted as he stood up. He then sent her a dirty look before he ran out of the cafeteria.

"…You always did have the strangest friends." Amelia said to Francis as she finished her food. Wiping her mouth, she got up and said a quick good-bye to her seatmates. When she was gone, Francis turned to Matthew.

"He was really there?" Matthew nodded the affirmative and he sighed. Then, "What exactly did Gilbert make her do?"

"He made her do a human bridge and a handstand." He explained. "And Kiku stayed too, but mostly because Gilbert had the both of us in a headlock."

"I see…" he stated looking at Matthew. Then he got excited. "What kind of panties did she wear?"

* * *

"Do you know what tonight is!" Amelia asked as she burst through her door. Tony looked up at her from his book, barked once and then went back to his book.

"Well, yeah, it's Friday, but do you know what that means?"

"Bark." He answered, this time not bothering to look at her.

"No, Tony!" She stomped her foot. "It's No fun if you don't guess! So guess!"

"Woof."

"You're no fun at all...it's movie night. And you're coming with me."

"Bark."

"No, you don't have a choice. But Gilbird will be with us, along with Kiku and Mattie and…others…I guess…" she trailed off as she looked in her closet. "Kiku told me earlier that we watch movies in the cafeteria, cuz it gets really dark there at night. How about this?" she asked holding up jeans and a t-shirt.

"Bark?"

"No, I'll have my jacket with me. It's fine." She said going into the bathroom. She came out 15 minutes later, in a blue shirt and jeans. She scratched her asked, "Where are my extra rubber bands?"

"Arf."

She checked her nightstand drawer, and saw her rubber band ball sitting there. She peeled off two and made two low pigtails on the back of her head. She looked at Tony and put Gilbird on his head, then grinned.

"There, now we're ready. Let's go guys." She said opening up her door.

* * *

"What do you think we're watching tonight?" Matthew asked his sister as they walked to their destination. Tony, with Gilbird and Kimajiro were trotting behind them.

"I hope it's something with a lot of explosions, and action! But it has to be funny, too. Like **From Paris With Love**. That was a good movie." She told him. "What do you want to watch Mattie?"

"Oh, I dunno…maybe a romance…" He caught a look on Amelia's face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Really, what is it?"

"Mattie…I hate to say this, but you're a total chick."

"What? I am not!"

"Oh, there's Kiku. Hm? What's going on?"

A little ways away stood Kiku, trying to calm down two other male students. Both were taller than him, and brunettes. The one on the right was dressed strangely, in a worn green coat and a hat on his head. There was also a strange white mask covering his eyes and most of his nose. The one on the left looked very plain compared to the first guy, because of his shaggy hair, white shirt and khaki cargo pants. There was also a kitten in his hair that the three of them seemed to ignore. As the twins got closer, they could hear the gist of what they were arguing about.

"Aptal, Kiku benimle oturmuş olduğunu!*" The one with the mask said.

"Οχι, αυτός συνεδρίαση μαζί μου...*" the plain one said.

"Ano…" Kiku tired to say above them.

"Nya~." Went the cat.

"…People at this school are so strange." Amelia said as she and Matthew looked on, not yet being noticed. She sighed. "Well, I'll go save 'im now, since my role here is that of the hero."

"Who told you that?" Matthew asked

"Stay here guys." She said to them all, ignoring her brother for the moment. As she walked towards the three males, Kiku was the only one to notice her. She grinned and walked around the group so she was behind them, bringing a finger to her lips to tell Kiku to keep quiet. Then, when she was directly behind him, she threw an arm around him, saying "Sorry guys, Kiku's sittin' with me tonight." She looked at him. "Shall we? Mattie's waiting over there." She pointed with her thumb to her brother waiting. Then she looked at the two boys that were arguing over Kiku. She grinned at them and the three males got confused.

"Ame-chan, what -?"

"Y'know, my dad said that when two people argue a lot, it means that their sexually frustrated with each other. Do you two think it's true?" she asked in that oh-so-innocent voice of hers.

The one with the mask on started to stutter gibberish, while the one on the left just stared at her in shocked silence.

"Well, let's get some good seats, Kiku-kun." She said, pulling him along. "Say good-bye to the lovely couple, Kiku-kun."

All Kiku could do was wave as he was led inside the cafeteria, followed by Matthew and various animals.

"Hey, what dp you wanna see tonight Kiku?"

* * *

**Aki: Cliffhanger, I guess. if anyone couldn't tell, the two that were arguing over Kiku was Greece and Turkey. I rewatched the episode in the new season with the three of them in it and couldn't help myself, so I squeesed them in here. XD**

**Translations:**

**lo que le pasa a usted- Are you okay?**

**Qu'est-ce- What**

**Mathieu, Amélie, viens t'asseoir ici- Matthew, Amelia, come sitt over here**

**Aptal, Kiku benimle oturmuş olduğunu- Stupid, Kiku is sitting with me!**

**Οχι, αυτός συνεδρίαση μαζί μου- No, he's sitting with me...**

**Liebste- Sweetheart**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it so much you need to flame me? Go ahead, but do it in a review~! Reviews=3 people! Let me know I'm loved (Or at least, let me know this story is loved...) I'm such an insecure thing... **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Aki: Aren't you all excited? Chapter 11 is here~! I hope you enjoy it, for some reason it was really hard to write this out. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for chapter 12. Enjoy~~~_**

* * *

Chapter 11:

"All right everyone settle down so we can start the movie." A tall long haired blond man said to the teenagers trying to find seats in the cafeteria. Amelia stared at him after she found a seat with Kiku and Matthew. The cafeteria was just about dark, with only three florescent lights on overhead. There were several rows of comfortable foldout chairs and a projector behind the last row. But Amelia was busy looking at the blond man that just spoke to the late comers.

"When did Ludwig grow out his hair?" Amelia asked as Tony, with Gilbird still on his head, sat at her feet and Kiku and Matthew sat on either side of her.

"Ame-chan, that's not Ludwig-san." Kiku informed her.

"That's the vice principle." A voice behind her chimed. She turned and saw Ludwig and the Vargas twins sitting next to him on his left. She looked back and forth between the man standing by a large sheet that was hanging on the wall to the tall German boy behind her.

"It's creepy how alike you two look." She informed him.

"We look alike because he's my Grandfather." He informed her.

"Really? But he looks so…not old…"

Matthew giggled and Kiku quickly covered his mouth with his hand to stop his snickers. Feliciano was confused and Romano outright laughed.

"I'll make sure he knows that." Ludwig told her, face serious.

"Sure…Hey, what do you guys wanna see?" She asked suddenly.

"Why, roman de cours*."They heard. They all looked over to Matthew's left and saw Francis sitting next to him, in between Matthew and Gilbert. Somehow Antonio wound up sitting next to Romano, but that's a totally different story, one that I'm not inclined to tell right now.

Amelia made another face at the French student, while Matthew said "See, not only girls like romance movies."

"Francis doesn't count." She complained.

"Why not?" both Matthew and Francis asked. Kiku, Ludwig, the Vargas twins, Antonio and Gilbert (though if he was asked at that moment, he would deny it for all he was worth) leaned in a tad bit closer to see what she would say.

"Cuz he's a perv, so he'd want to see anything with love and sex in it." She explained.

"Amelia~, you wound me!" he said loudly, getting the attention of the rest of the students. "Won't you kiss it to make it better?" he asked reaching over Matthew to try and grab her hand. But he was stopped by a heavy book making contact with his face. It was entitled Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows and came from the front of the cafeteria. Matthew saw Arthur sit back down with his arms crossed and sighed, while Amelia laughed at Francis as he cried about his poor face.

"You know what I want to see?" Gilbert said suddenly, with a grin on his face. Their heads swiveled to look at him.

"No one asked you!" Amelia said.

He ignored her. "The way to go has gotta be a good horror movie. The more gore and ghost the better!" Feliciano and Romano- Thought it would take the promise of torture to admit it- and unbeknownst to the others besides Matthew and Francis, Amelia paled at these words.

"H-horror?" Feliciano asked. "L-Ludwig?" He asked turning to the blond beside him.

"Quit tryin' to s-scare us, potato-head number 2." Romano said hotly.

"Number 2!" Gilbert started, but was cut off by Antonio.

"Ah~, don't worry Romano, I'll protect you if anything comes!"

"Shut up!" He said punching him in the arm, his face looking as if it was on fire.

Kiku took notice of Amelia's silence, and looked at her closely. He took note of her pale skin and the slight trembling of her shoulders.

"Ame-chan, are you-?"

"I'm fine!" She said quickly. Before Kiku could ask her anything else, two more of the remaining three overhead lights that were on went off.

"Attention, please." The VP called from the front of the room. "The movie will start in 3 minutes, so if you haven't found a seat yet, find one now."

"Oh God, I **really** hope they play an action movie…or a comedy." Amelia muttered to her seat mates as the projector started up in the back. After watching the FBI warning, the title sequence started. She gulped as her eyes flew over the title of the movie: Paranormal Activity.

_'Oh shit!'_ she thought as the movie began. _'Sarah told me this had ghost in! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!'_

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she jumped, quickly looking next to her. Kiku gave her a confused look, and then mouthed "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked back at the screen for a few minutes, before the first night/sleeping scene. She calmed her raging heart and thought _'Oh, this isn't so ba- Oh my God what the FUCK WAS THAT!'_

She screamed, which caused Feliciano to scream, and that in turn caused Romano to scream. She put her head between her knees and started to breathe deeply, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Are you alright Amelia?" Matthew whispered looking at his twin.

"J-just peachy." She replied, not lifting her head and trying to stop the trembling in her limbs. _'It's just a movie…that's based on true events…but it's just a movie Amelia, nothing to worry about, not at all…so just look at the screen again, you can do this since you're the hero of your own story, go on, just lift your head and-.'_

"AHHHHHH~!" She screamed again when she saw the Ouija board moving. Once again, her scream triggered Feliciano's scream and that triggered Romano's scream._ 'That's it, I'm keeping my head right here for the rest of this monstrosity.'

* * *

_

"Heh, that wasn't even that scary." Gilbert said as he walked out of the cafeteria. He looked behind him and laughed out right at the sight. Feliciano was crying on his brother's shoulder and Romano was hitting Ludwig on the back, trying to get him to release the little crybaby. But there were also fresh tears that were leaking from his eyes. Antonio saw this and went behind Romano to give him a hug, but that just resulted in Antonio getting punched in the stomach, and then promptly ignored. So there was one Italian that was crying into a German's shoulder, another Italian pounding on the German's back, also crying but trying so very hard to stop, and a Spaniard on the floor clutching his stomach in pain, but spouting words of praise towards the second Italian.

Then he looked behind the quartet and at the other un-awesome people, although (and he would only admit this in secret) that the blonde that swindled him out of Gilbird was pretty awesome in her own right. But she wasn't right now. She was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was shaking all over the place. His roommate what's- his-face, the president, Francis and Kiku where trying to calm her down and not doing a good job. He laughed again, and walked away.

_'Serves her right…now, for Monday….Kesesesese!'_

"Really Amelia, if you saw what the movie was, why didn't you leave?" Arthur asked with a scowl on his face.

"Arthur is right Amelia, why didn't you just get up and leave?" Matthew asked. She mumbled something and Matthew lent down to ask, "What?"

"C-c-cuz the hero always h-hasta stay till the end." She said a little louder. The four males could clearly see the tears that begun to leak from her eyes, and the clear tracks that accompanied said tears. She sniffed up a little snot and blinked to get the water out of her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Arthur asked. He made a strange huffing sound in the back of his throat. He turned and looked at the other students that had lingered behind to see what the new kid was up to and got annoyed. "What are you all looking at? Get back to your rooms, lights out in 23 minutes!" He shouted. They all scrambled and moved to get away from the irate Briton.

"That's it!" Amelia cried out, popping up and making Arthur and the other males turn around to look at her. "If one of you sleeps with me, you'll protect me from the ghost!"

"That is complete rubbish! Now if you're quite done, leave!" Arthur said as he motioned for them to leave. They all moved slowly out the door and into the night, Arthur staying behind to tidy up the cafeteria.

"Ame-chan, where exactly did that logic come from?" Kiku asked as the girl seemed to suddenly get animated.

"Kiku!" She said forcefully, while grabbing his hands thus stopping the whole group. "You don't have a roommate, right?"

"Eh, no…?"

"Great, cuz I'm gonna sleep with yo-."

"No." he said quickly cutting out any insane thoughts the girl might behaving.

Amelia's eyes started to water again and she sniffed. "B-b-but it has to be you! Mattie sleeps with that weird German guy-,"

"He says he's from Prussia." Matthew told her. She ignored him.

"—and Francis is a perv, so he might do stuff to me in my sleep, and then I'll never be able to get married!"

"Ah ah ah," Francis said, catching their attention. "Why do something while you're asleep when it would be better while you're awake?" Francis asked with a certain gleam in his eye. Amelia turned away from him and back to Kiku as if to say "See?"

"Er, I, um…" Amelia knew he was half way to saying yes, so she sniffed again and discreetly pinched herself to make her eyes water. Looking back up at the Japanese boy, she said "Pwease Kiku?"

His face was starting to turn pink and he had to look away from her for a moment. _'M-moe~!' _he thought. _'Suru koto ga dekimasu watashi wa ima iu ka?'_

"Hai…" He said. He knew when he was defeated, so what was the point of denying the blonde girl?

She squealed, hugged him around his neck and said rather loudly, "You're the greatest, Kiku!"

* * *

Ivan watched as his little sunflower hugged Kiku. He knew he should've tried to seat himself in her general vicinity during the film, no matter what Natalya would do to him. But he had been a coward, and had sat with her somewhere near the back. Maybe if he had a chance to slip away from his sister, he could've found Amelia and helped her through the movie. Yes, and then afterwards she would be scared to sleep and he would invite her to share his room for the night, and not the puny Asian boy next to her.

_'Oh, I am upsetting myself.' _He thought as his hand tightened on the tree trunk he was hiding behind. Then he heard a twig break behind him and froze. _'She couldn't have found me, I told her I went to the bathroom and to not wait for me to walk her back to the dorms!'_

"Van~yaa~."

"Kya~!" he screamed before something hit him in the back, knocking him over.

"I've got you, Vanya. Come, let us play~." Natalya said as she dragged him off. He sighed as he let himself be dragged. He didn't want to make a scene so late at night, and Natalya would only tie him up for a few hours.

* * *

_**Aki: Uh...*looks up* Yea, that took me...3 months to write...Sorry. **_

_**Translations: **_

_**roman de cours- Romance of course.**_

**_Suru koto ga dekimasu watashi wa ima iu ka: How can I say no now?_**

**_Review please? Just to tell me if it's good, and let me know if this fic is still as loved as I think it is! ^_^; _**


End file.
